Naughty Girl
by JodyW
Summary: “I hear someone was naughty today,” he said in a mock stern tone.


"Sara, what's going on?" Nick asked. She had just stormed out of Ecklie's office looking very angry.

"Nothing Nick, I'll see you at home," she said brushing past him headed for the locker room. Nick walked down the hall to the break room and found Warrick and Catherine getting coffee.

"What happened with Sara?" he asked them.

"I heard she blew up at Ecklie," Catherine said. "I think he suspended her," she added. Nick shook his head; Sara's temper always had a way of getting her in trouble.

Nick finished the rest of his shift then headed home. When he walked in the door he heard Sara in the shower. He grinned as a thought formed in his mind. He entered the bathroom, striped off his clothes and slipped into the shower behind Sara. He wrapped his arms around her covering her breasts with his hands, and kissed her neck.

"Well hi there," Sara smiled and tried to turn in his arms to kiss him, but he held her firm in place.

"I hear someone was naughty today," he said in a mock stern tone. He rolled her nipples between his fingers then slid a hand down her side to rest on her inner thigh. "A very naughty girl," he continued in his stern tone. He could practically feel her melt in his arms; he knew she loved it when they played this game. He dropped his arms. She whimpered at the loss of contact, willing him to touch her again.

"Please Nick," she begged leaning back into him.

"You know what we do with naughty girls around here," he said. "Go wait for me in the bedroom," he gave her a playful smack on her bottom as she exited the shower. Nick finished in the shower and went to their bedroom. Sara was sitting on their bed facing away from him. He walked around approaching her. He heard her lightly moaning, and saw she had a hand between her legs.

"Nuh uh, you know better," he scolded pulling her up off the bed. "You know naughty girls don't get to touch themselves." Sara whined and pouted, squirming in the grasp he had on her.

"Nicky, please," she reached for the towel around his waist, but he stopped her hands. "Please, I need you," she begged.

"Not yet, you know what comes first," he said. She loved it when he used his stern voice; it always turned her on and brought out a rare submissive side of her. Nick sat down on the bed and pulled her face down onto his lap. He held her down with one hand and massaged her exposed behind with the other. Sara shivered with anticipation. She gasped when the first smack made contact with her ass. These spankings were never painful, always light and playful, just enough to make her skin tingle and send her into further frustration.

"You were a bad girl today, weren't you?" he said adding further smacks to her bottom. She moaned and writhed at the sensations coursing through her body. "Say it! Tell me what a naughty girl you were," he said firmly. She didn't reply, only panted with arousal. "Tell me!" he demanded spanking harder.

"I was a very bad girl," she gasped as his hand made contact again.

"Yes, you were, and now you're being punished," he stated. "That's what happens to bad girls isn't it?" the assault to her bottom continued. "They get punished, don't they?" he demanded.

"Yes!" she gasped. Nick continued administering spanks. "I was a bad girl and now I'm being punished."

"Do you think you've learned your lesson?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'll be a good girl." Sara whispered.

"You've said that before, I don't know if I can trust you," Nick said shaking his head.

"I promise Nicky, I'll be a good girl, please?" She pleaded. Nick paused the spanking and moved his hands between her legs. She moaned when he touched her warm center, she was slick with anticipation.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call this good," Nick commented. "I'd say this is more on the naughty side," he added. "Up," he demanded, guiding her to a standing position. "On you knees on the bed," he ordered. She knew the routine. Sara crawled onto the bed facing the headboard. She placed her hands on the bedspread and leaned slightly forward so her ass came up in the air. Nick crawled onto the bed behind her. He leaned over her caressing her shoulders and placed light kisses down her back.

"Please Nick, please!" she begged. He chuckled, and massaged her breast with his hand rolling her nipple between his fingers. She gasped and thrust back at him. "Nick!"

"I love it when you beg," Nick grinned. "Tell me what you want my naughty girl."

"Fuck me!" she gasped.

"Oh dirty mouth," Nick scolded. He placed his hands on her ass and positioned himself behind her again. He placed the head of his penis at her opening teasing her. Sara growled and thrust back trying to get more of him in her. "What did I say about patients?" he warned. He pulled back out of her rubbing himself along her slit.

"Fuck me Nick! Please!" she moaned. Nick chuckled. He lined himself up again with her opening, and in one quick thrust entered her completely. Sara gasped at his sudden forcefulness. He set an agonizingly slow pace. "Faster Nick," Sara groaned. She began thrusting into him to gain the much needed friction, but Nick's hands on her hips stopped her movements. After a painfully long time Nick finally picked up the pace. "Oh god yes!" Sara panted.

"That's my girl," Nick grunted between thrusts. "Cum for me my naughty girl."

"Oh Nick, harder Nick harder," she pleaded. He complied with long fast strokes, pulling all the way out of her before slamming back in to the hilt. He could feel how close she was. Her inner muscles were tightening around him; he was so close as well.

"That's it baby, cum for me," he said. She had the bedspread bawled in her fists, she moaned then was unable to breath as the waves of pleasure crashed all through her body. With one final thrust Nick came as well, emptying himself into her. Sara collapsed onto the bed, still panting and trying to regain her breath. Nick laid down beside her pulling her into his arms. He kissed the back of her neck and ran his hands all over the front of her body. Sara turned in his arms to kiss him.

"So, has my naughty girl learned her lesson?" Nick used his stern voice again.

"What lesson?" Sara said with mock innocence. Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Well I guess you haven't. We'll have to give you another reminder I think," Nick scolded as he rolled on top of her and positioned himself between her legs again.


End file.
